You'll Never Be Alone
by WillowInTheBreeze
Summary: Quinn died and the funeral brings about some...hidden feelings that Blaine only shared with one person...Rachel. But Blaine's not the only one with a secret to tell.


Authors notes:

So this is something that popped into my head one day and well, I couldn't refuse. Here ya go…I hope ya like it. I was crying toward the end as I wrote it.

Bodies gathered into the large church sanctuary. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray sat in the front pew. Mrs. Fabray was crying, sobbing as she berried her head into her ex-husband's shoulders. Mr. Fabray simply held her as he watched the people shuffle in. He never thought he would be sitting here in the church, awaiting the funeral of his youngest daughter Quinn to start. He never thought he would be forced to bury her.

Finn and Rachel walked into the building and sat down in a pew. Finn was in shock, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Quinn was his first love. There would always be a place in his heart for her. Knowing that she was gone was more than he could handle. Rachel gave him a comforting half hug to her fiancé and looked up to the front, to where the stage was. There was the casket. Next to it was a stand and a blown up photo of Quinn. She looked so beautiful and smiling. That was the way people were gonna want to remember her. Happy, and beautiful and talented and smart. She turned back to look to look at Finn only to see him break down. She rubbed his arm as she hugged him close. "It's okay Finn. Everything is going to be okay."

As the final members of the church, family members and the glee club filed in and sat down the minister took his place at the podium. Kurt and Blaine walked in and looked for the rest of their glee club members. They took their seats and for about the hundredth time that day, looked at his boyfriend. He had been acting odd lately. I mean sure everyone was upset about Quinn's death but Blaine seemed to be taking it incredibly hard.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend sitting next to him who was showing concern. Blaine sighed and nodded. "Yeah Kurt…Im fine." He set his hands on his boyfriend's in a way of reassurance. As the minister cleared his voice Blaine directed his attention up to the front of the church.

"I would like to thank you all on behalf of the Fabray family for coming today. I'm sure Quinn would have appreciated it" The minister looked down at his notes taking in a deep breath. "Life is fragile. Quinn was a girl who knew that. She lived without fear. She was a strong, independent, talented, beautiful young woman who lived life to the fullest. She had some enemies sure. But that's not the important thing. The important thing, is that all of the people sitting in this room today were impacted somehow." Blaine looked around the room to see all the people sitting. The entire congregation of her church was here. It was completely packed. She really was loved by many. Finn could feel the tears forming and just when he thought he was gonna lose it he felt a tight squeeze coming from Rachel. "Quinn was a good singer, dancer, cheerleader, friend, daughter, mother and all around good person on top of all of that." The minister paused and looked to Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. They nodded for the minister to continue despite their sobbing. "I would like to open the mic for anyone who would like to say a few words."

The minister took a step back and waited. People looked around trying to decide who should be the first to go. Finn took in a deep breath and nodded as he stood up. He walked up to the podium and nodded as he unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket. "Quinn and I go way back. She was my first love in high school and, at times I thought she was the one. We had our rough times here and there but in the end…She was always there for me when I needed her. She was an amazing person in life. Good at everything she did. I know she's in a better place now." He paused as he folded his paper back up and started back to his seat. Mrs. Fabray stopped him and embraced him in a hug. Finn was startled at first but then hugged her back. He smiled at her as she pulled away before starting back to his seat.

People started standing up and walking up to pay their last respects. Will spoke about how much she lit up the room whenever she sang. How great of a student she was. He also sang a song and played the guitar. Puck spoke about how he always loved her and cared about her…No matter how bad things got between them. No matter how lost she got he always loved her. Santana and Britney spoke about all the fun times they had in cheer camp and when they were on the cheerios. Mercedes sang a beautiful gospel song and talked about the time they shared when she was living with her. And finally, after everyone had taken there turn Blaine stood up.

People watched as the young man walked up to the podium. He paused and looked at all the people. He could feel it. He was started to cry. He wiped away his tears and took in one more deep breath before speaking.

"I didn't know Quinn quite as well as most of you did. When I transferred from Dalton she was just another glee club member to me. We didn't talk a lot. We had maybe one class together but that was it. All we had was glee." He paused and looked at Kurt who was nodding at him, letting him know he was doing great. Blaine didn't know how long he could take it before he would burst into tears. "In glee club a lot of the time Mr. Schuester will hold a duet competition, the winners of this competition get to sing at the next big event. We got paired up and well…I have to admit I was scared. I mean, I didn't know her. I had heard stories but I never really spoke more than two words to her." People smiled as they all remembered the song that they sang together. "We got to know eachother during that week. I found out that Quinn was more than just a pretty blonde, she was talented, funny, caring and just an all-around amazing person." He paused looking down at his hands that were resting on the podium. He took in a deep breath, feeling his nose getting snuffly from crying.

"We sang 'And I Will Always Love You' I remember whenever we would rehears she would go on about how she couldn't sing that song. How she just couldn't get high enough. I told her that whenever she felt herself getting nervous, to look at me and that I would get her through it." He looked at Rachel. She was the one person in this world who knew his secret and she nodded at him, smiling as if communicating without words that he was doing great. "When we sang that song. She sounded amazing. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I had heard in my whole life." Kurt paused. Blaine had never told him this before. He looked over at Rachel and then toward the ground, unsure of what was going on. Blaine sighed as his tears began to flow. "I'm sorry." He then stormed off the stage and left the room. People watched as he left the church. Rachel began to stand up only to be stopped by Finn. Blaine needed to be alone. He needed to work some things out.

Blaine sobbed as he pounded against the punching bag in the high school locker room. He couldn't take any of this anymore. He started to wish he had never transferred. If he hadn't transferred from Dalton he would have never met Quinn and he never would have had to go through this. As he punched the punching bag he thought about the day she died.

"_Quinn…I can't sing this song with you." Said Blaine as he stood outside the large theatre in New York. Quinn looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Blaine? You're telling me that after all we've been through you're not going to sing with me?" She walked towards him. Blaine sighed and shifted his weight. "I can't sing this song with you unless you tell me that night wasn't a mistake." Quinn looked like she was going to be sick. "Blaine…we were tired…We didn't know what we were thinking okay now just leave it alone and lets go back inside."_

_Quinn started for the door and stopped when she felt Blaine's hand on her arm, stopping her from going anywhere. "I don't believe that." Quinn looked at him, afraid of what she might say if she gave in to her feelings. "I love you Quinn…I always will. And I refuse to go in there and sing that song as if it were a lie when I know all too well that it's not." Quinn shook her head as she started to cry. "Blaine we can't…what about Kurt? What about Sam?" She said shaking her head. Blaine took her face in his hands and smiled. "All that matters is being with you. That's all I care about."_

_Suddenly Blaine stopped when he saw Quinn go from scared to absolutely horrified. He turned around and saw a student from vocal adrenaline holding a gun up. Blaine stood in front of Quinn as if to protect her. "What are you doing with that?" The young man simply shook his head. He was angry no…he was furious. "We can't win nationals unless we get rid of you. And if I don't win Nationals then I have nothing left. I won't get in to any schools I applied for. My life will be ruined and I am not gonna let that happen. The boy cocked the gun and Blaine started to get nervous. "Look man…Just calm down. Nobody has to get hurt. It's just a show choir competition." That seemed to not make things any better the other student got even more furious and started waving the gun. "You don't know what I've been through. What I've had to do to come here. I am not leaving without that first prize trophy and with you two singing we don't stand a chance." _

"_Okay…" Said Blaine taking a few steps towards him. Quinn moved off to the side so she could see what was going on. Nobody was in the parking lot. They were hidden, nobody would see her. "Just put the gun down. We'll talk about it okay?" The young man shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about." With that he shot to the side. Blaine turned and saw Quinn going down. He ignored the other student and ran to her side._

"_Oh my God Quinn…Quinn are you okay?" He placed his arms under her so he was holding her. The other student began to panic when he realized what he had done and ran. Blaine didn't care. He needed help…now. "Oh my God. Somebody help me please!" He yelled to the empty parking lot. Quinn began to cough, spitting up blood. She looked down to her stomach and when she saw the wound started to panic. Blaine forced her to look at him instead of the wound. "You're gonna be okay Quinn." He noticed nobody was coming and got angry and flustered. "Somebody please help me!" He shouted even louder than before. Quinn shook her head as she mumbled to him. "Blaine…Blaine…I…I need to…Say something." Blaine looked down at her when he heard her voice. "Shhhh Quinn just relax okay? I'm gonna get you help." Quinn started shaking her head. She knew she didn't have much time._

"_Blain it's important." Blaine sighed and looked back at her. She smiled at him and placed her hand gently on his cheek. "That night…it wasn't a mistake…I'm glad it happened." Blaine smiled as he cried. He stroked her cheek and watched the tears land on her face. She coughed a little more, coughing up more blood. "Blaine…" He looked at her and nodded. "Yes Quinn?" She smiled at him. "I love you."_

_With that her hand dropped. Her body went limp. She was gone. Blaine froze, in shock. He didn't know what was going on. She couldn't be gone…This wasn't possible. When he finally processed what as going on he began to sob. He pulled her body close to him and began rocking back and forth as he sobbed. As he held her close he heard the ambulance coming. They were to late. It didn't matter anymore…She was gone._

Blaine sent a punch to the punching bag that caused him to wince. He didn't care about the pain anymore. Just then Rachel came walking into the locker room. She stood at the door watching Blaine. He glanced at her and then went back to the punching bag. Pure rage on his face. "So what…You're here to tell me life gets better? That I still have love and Kurt to keep me going?" Rachel shook her head. She wasn't here to tell him anything like that. She was here to be a friend. "No Blaine…I don't know what you are going through right now. But I know that he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing he punched the bag one more time and turned to Rachel. "Why did she leave me Rachel? Why did this have to happen to me?" Rachel sighed, trying to find the words to say to him.

"I don't know what to do Rachel…I can't be with Kurt anymore…I just can't lie to him anymore." Rachel sighed and shifted her weight. Blaine went back to punching the punching bag only to stop suddenly once more and turn to Rachel. "I just wanna know why she left me!" He said suddenly. Rachel jumped at the volume of how loudly he yelled. "She didn't leave you Blaine." He shook his head as she took a few steps closer to him. "Every time you sing a song, she'll be there…Looking down on you, smiling." Blaine sighed…He wanted to cry. He was never going to forget her.

Rachel smiled and sighed. "Her and your baby."


End file.
